Ice Love
by snowfall30
Summary: Riggs and Roger must find a way to survive. YAOI! DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ!


Chapter 1: Mountain Top

Riggs and Roger were putting their bags in the back of a very small plane. The plane could only hold three people. The pilot walked over and he was an old man. He was probably in his seventies. They all got on the plane including the pilot's dog. Martin and Roger had taken this plane to take them to a place up in the mountains where a cop from LAPD was killed by his friend. They solved the case and were now on their way home.

"I hate small planes." Roger said as he clicked his seatbelt in. Martin was already in and was looking ahead. The only thing he did was smile wide. Soon they were up in the air and where going over snow covered mountains. Riggs was looking out the window. He looked over at Roger who was looking ahead. Martin looked down and saw the dog looking at him. He smiled as the dog looked behind it's self and then moved to the side of Martin and Roger. Riggs looked back up and out the window. He looked and noticed that something was off. He undone his seatbelt and moved over to the pilot. Roger saw Riggs move back and put his seatbelt back on and pulled it tight.

"Now Rog." Roger looked at him.

"What?" He asked him.

"I don't want to alarm you but are pilot is dead." Roger looked ahead and yelled.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT NOT ALARMING!?"

"Now Rog." Martin tried to calm Roger down.

"Get up there and fly the damn plane!" Roger told him what to do. He know that Martin could fly planes.

"I would, but right there is the mountain we are going to hit." Riggs pointed to the mountain side.

Everything happened so fast. They heard glass breaking and things falling off. Then everything went black. Roger woke up with a jump and looked around. He checked to see if he could move and was not hurt. Lucky for him he was okay. He had some cuts and bruise but he was okay. He looked over and saw Riggs in his own seat. Roger undone his seatbelt and checked to see if Riggs was alive. He placed a hand up to Martin's throat and smiled. Riggs was alive but was unconscious.

"Riggs." Roger said the mans name, but nothing. Roger looked to see if Martin was hurt. He looked him over and saw that he was not. Roger then noticed that it was very cold and Riggs didn't have on very warm clothes on. He moved to his bag and got out a second coat and placed it over the sleeping man. Roger heard a noise and looked and saw the pilots dog. He walked over to the dog and checked it out. The dog was not hurt. He smiled and watched the dog walked over and laid next to Riggs. Roger moved and opened the plane door and walked out. It was very bright out cause of the sun hitting the snow. He looked around and saw…nothing but snow and mountains. He didn't like this at all. He then knew that it was going to get dark soon and he moved and grabbed his jacket that was on him. He tired to cover up some more.

-Dark-

Roger was laying back in his seat trying to get some sleep. He was almost asleep when he hear a noise come from Riggs. He sat up and moved over to him. Martin moved his head and opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes soon fell on Roger.

"Rog?" He asked him.

"You are unhurt and so am I." He told him. Martin moved and then felt something touch his hand. He jumped and looked over and saw the dog. He smile and petted the dog.

"We need to get some sleep and then try to find a way to get help." Roger told him. Martin undone his seatbelt and moved up to the controls and he looked to see if he could call out for help. He sighed and looked at Roger.

"The radio is shot and I say that our phones don't either."

"No they don't. I tried mine and I don't have no bars or enough battery left." Martin looked at Roger.

"Rog, get your phone out." He told him what to do.

"Why?" He asked him. "I told you that I don't have much battery left." He told him.

"I need some light to get somethings to make a fire." Roger turned on his flashlight and Riggs moved and got somethings to make a small fire. Roger was glad that once Martin had made a fire. He was now feeling better at the warmth coming from the fire. Riggs then moved and checked the radio.

Martin sighed again and moved back to his seat and sat back down. He looked and saw the copper color husky looking at him. The husky looked at him with it's pale almost white blue eyes. He read the tag on her collar and it said Willow. Riggs smiled at the dog and laid his head back and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. He was to cold. He opened his eyes and looked over at Roger. Roger was shivering and so was he.

"Hey." Riggs said in a very cold voice.

"Yeah?" Roger said in the same cold voice.

"We might need to hold each other for warmth." He told him. Roger looked at him and nodded his head. They moved to where they were now holding each other. Riggs was up against Roger's chest. Roger moved and placed his arm around Martin.

-Morning-

Roger woke by hearing a noise outside. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that Riggs and Willow were gone. He moved and walked outside and saw Martin looking in his bag and Willow sitting next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked him.

"We got to get off this mountain before a storm comes and we both freeze to death." Martin said all this while he finished packing his bag and was putting it on. Roger looked at him and then a the plane.

"I think that we should stay here." He said and this and made Riggs look at him.

"What? Why?" He asked the man.

"Because I think that we will get saved if we stay here." Roger told him. Martin looked around.

"Rog, there is no food up here, or do you want to eat the pilot?" He asked him. Roger looked at him with a odd look.

"No."

"Okay, let's go." Martin said and started to walk. Roger looked at him and then went back into the plane to get his bag. He saw that it was already packed and ready to go. He smiled to himself and grabbed it.

Roger soon caught up with Riggs and Willow. Roger looked over and saw that Martin was not wearing the coat that he had put on him.

"Where is your coat?" He asked him.

"I'm fine Rog." Riggs said and kept walking.

"Fine, do you at least knew where to go?" Roger asked him and Martin stopped. Riggs pulled out a couple of maps.

"We are here." He pointed at the map. "And here about a several days walk is a cabin with a town not to far from it. But we have to get off this mountain first then cross this deep valley and some have to cross this small but still big lake." He showed Roger what they had to do. Roger didn't like this idea at all. He had wish that he had stayed at the plane. They started to walk. Then after walking for eight hours in the snow. They stopped to rest. Roger sat down by a tree and watched as Martin moved back and forth.

"What are you doing?" He asked him. "You need to set down and rest some." He added.

"No, I'm fine." Martin said and coughed. He had been coughing for awhile now and it was getting worst.

"You are getting sick, you need to put on the jacket that I got in my bag." Roger told him, but all Riggs did was look at the maps. Roger rolled his eyes and sat there. Roger was starting to get worried about Martin.

"Okay, let's move." Riggs told him and started to walk through the snow. Roger stood up and the snow was deeper then before. The snow that they were walking in before came up to their ankles but this snow was a little pass their ankles now. It was going to be getting dark soon and Riggs had found a small cave that they could stay in for the night. Roger moved and sat down as Riggs made a fire. Roger laid back on the cave wall and closed his eyes. The last thing his saw was Martin setting down more firewood and Willow by Riggs's side.

-Morning-

Roger woke up and saw that the sun was shining. He looked and saw the fire was still going and the dog laying by it. He looked to see if he could see Riggs and couldn't find him. He got up and walked out of the cave and looked around. He looked to his right and saw Martin. He was looking out at the view and then looking at the maps. Roger looked at him and walked over to Riggs. Roger could see that Martin was very tired.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked him.

"We need to get moving." He told him. Roger grabbed Riggs's arm as he was about to walk past him. Martin looked at him.

"You haven't have you?" He asked him. Riggs smiled a small but weak smile and walked off. Roger shook his head and went back into the cave. They got their bags and put out the fire and all three of them started to walk again. Soon Roger was starting to get hungry. Riggs looked back and saw that the man was thinking of something.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"I am so hungry right now." Roger stopped. Riggs stopped and took off his bag and got out a bag of beef jerky and handed it to Roger.

"What about you? Don't you want some?" Roger asked him.

"No, I'm good." Riggs said and put his bag back on. "Don't eat it all, that is all we got." Roger looked at the unopened bag and then back up to Martin. He saw that he had started to walk again. Roger sighed and started to walk.

After eating some Roger put the bag away and then looked at Martin. Riggs was pale and was not looking to good.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked him. Riggs said nothing just kept on walking. Roger was starting to get angry at the man. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and said in a very strong voice.

"Okay, what the hell." Martin stopped and turned to looked at man.

"What?" He asked him.

"Why are you not talking to me?" Roger asked him and stopped walking.

"I'm sorry that I'm not talking, but I am just trying to get you home to your family."

"I know that you are trying to get us home but…"

"No Rog. You, you I am trying to get home." Riggs told him. Roger looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Martin looked away and then back at him.

"You have a family, where I don't have anything. Rog, I am getting sick and I don't think that I will survive this." He told him the truth.

"Riggs if you would just wear the jacket that I got then that might help you." Roger told him.

"No, Rog." He kinda yelled out. Roger looked at him with a shocked look. Then Martin started to go into a coughing fit. Roger ran over to him and placed a hand on the mans back.

"Riggs." He said the man's name.

Willow also ran over to Martin and stood beside him. Soon Roger thought that Riggs was never going to stop coughing. Martin was now on one knee and was holding his chest and was breathing in deep. Willow rubbed her head against Riggs's. He smiled and petted her on the head. He soon stood up and looked over at Roger with his eyes.

"We need to keep moving." He said out of breath. Riggs moved away from Roger and started to walk again. Roger wanted to say something but he didn't know what. He started to walk again. Night was falling again and they stopped and made camp. Riggs built a makeshift shelter while Roger watched him make. Martin told Roger that he needed to watch him so that he would know how to do it. Once it was done, Riggs got a fire going and Roger was setting there watching him. Martin was looked really bad now. He was almost as white as the snow around them. He had black circles around his eyes and he was coughing even more. The cough was a deep and hard cough. Roger was now afraid that Riggs was right that he was not going to make it through this.

"We will be in the valley by tomorrow night. We have made good time so far." He told him. Roger just nodded his head.


End file.
